


A Little Tied Up

by Kikyorocks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, F/M, Light Bondage, Pent up Kylo Ren, Smut, Touch-Starved, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikyorocks/pseuds/Kikyorocks
Summary: The Resistance capture Kylo Ren and Rey visits him. (Just an excuse to write smut.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write a short story. To release some frustration. Probably be about 3 to 5 chapters haven't decided yet.

“Rey are you sure this is a good idea?” Finn spoke to her in concern placing a hand onto her shoulder. 

Rey smiled touching his hand. “I’ll be fine he would never hurt me.” 

“Are you sure about that?” 

“I’m sure Finn.” She walked towards the door about ready to place her hand on the scanner, but stopped. “Finn will you do me a favor?” 

“Anything.” 

“Will you turn off all the cameras and audio” 

“But,” 

“Please Finn, he won’t talk to me unless it’s completely private.” 

“Fine, but if he gets out of hand I want you to press the button on your tracker bracelet and I’ll come for you.” 

Rey smiled pulling Finn into a hug. “Don’t worry I’ll be safe.” Rey then pulled away placing her palm onto the scanner. The door opened and she walked in. 

Rey frowned staring at Ben who was tied up to a chair and he looked pissed. “Ben?” 

“Don’t call me that! I’m Kylo Ren!” 

Rey sighed grabbing a chair and sitting right next to him. “You do realize they’re planning on executing you.” 

“I don’t care.” He grumbled looking away from Rey. 

“We both know that’s a lie.” She cupped his face forcing him to look at her. “You’re afraid. I can help you.” 

“Don’t touch me.” He gritted his teeth. “I don’t need your pity.” 

“It’s not pity Ben. I don’t want you to die. I know you have a good heart. You’re a good person. I know you…” 

“I don’t have feeling for you!” Ben yelled before she could finish her sentence. He couldn’t help whimper slightly when Rey removed her warm hand from his face. 

“I wasn’t going to say that Ben. I was going to say care.” 

Ben bit his lip realizing what he let slip. Words he never wanted Rey to hear. He felt himself go stiff when he felt Rey crawl onto his lap. 

“You love me Ben Solo.” 

“Never.” 

“Look me in the eyes and say that.” 

Ben gritted his teeth. 

“Look at me!” Rey growled at him cupping his face. 

“Why would I love you? A skinny, nobody, scavenger…” 

Rey bit her lip his words felt like a knife in her, but… “Yes I'm a nobody, but not to you.” 

Kylo panted feeling Rey touch his hair tugging and pulling on it. Feeling her pulling him closer his lips just centimeters away from hers. He licked his lips staring at her. He could feel her hot breath on his lips, so close. “You betrayed…” Ben groaned feeling her lips finally connect with his. They were just as soft as he imagined. He wanted to reach out and pull her closer, but his hand being bound stopped him. He groaned at the loss of Rey lips. He stared at her red face. 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t…” Ben silenced her lifting his face to contact with her lips again. Rey whimpered wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She dreamed about kissing him for so long. She never imagined it would be this good. She moaned feeling him nip her lips playfully. “Ben.” She whimpered hearing growl as he licked and sucked on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth feeling him enter his tongue inside. She panted clinging to his hair as their tongues stroke and fought for dominance. “I love you.” She whimpered. She yelped when pulled his mouth away from hers. She tried to kiss him again, but he tilted his head away from her. She could see the anger forming in his eyes again. 

“You don’t love me. You never have.” 

“What are you talking about of course I love…” 

“You left me for dead. You didn’t join me! I offered you the world Rey. I wanted you to be my queen my empress.” 

“I never wanted that Ben. I only wanted you Ben. I love you.” 

“Lai…” He groaned feeling Rey attack his mouth again 

“I’ve never stopped thinking about you.” Rey whimpered moving her lips to his neck and began sucking. “I never wanted to leave you Ben.” 

“I hate you.” He growled feeling himself coming hard for her. He called out feeling Rey covered sex graze his covered sex. 

Rey whimpered feeling her sex throb for him as she rubbed against his pants. She needed him so bad. 

“Untie me now Rey. I’m going to fuck you so hard until you can’t remember your own name.” 

Rey felt her pussy throb at Ben’s words, but she smirked as she rolled her hips. Teasing her a little and making him beg for her wouldn’t hurt.

“I said untie me now or you’ll regret it!” He growled trying to break loose from his ropes. 

Rey glared at him. He really was an asshole, but she smiled. 

“What are you?” He was silenced when Rey snuck her hand inside her pants and began touching herself. 

“Rey,” He growled 

“Mmm Ben.” She moaned stroking her clitoris. She pulled her hand out of her pants to find her finger wet. 

Ben whimpered at the sight licking his lips. 

Rey grinned ear to ear at the sight of Ben whimpering. “Do you want to taste.” She placed her finger next to his mouth. He opened his mouth his tongue darting out to taste but groaned when she pulled her finger away before he could. “What do you say?” 

“Please Rey.” 

“Not good enough.” She snuck her hand back inside her pants and began touching her again rubbing her ass against his straining cock. 

“Please, Rey. What do you want?” 

Rey called out feeling thrust his cock up to meet her sex. “I want…” She felt more of her juices sliding down her thighs. She was close. “I want you to give up the First Order for me.” She felt him go stiff. Was she hoping too much? “Ben.” 

“Deal.” 

Rey eyes widened. “What.” 

“Deal, now let me have you.” 

Rey nodded pulling her hand out of her pants and placing her fingers next to his lips. 

Ben groaned opening his mouth letting her delicate fingers slide in. 

Rey blushed feeling his tongue lick and suck on her fingers groaning as he did so. She licked her lips eyeing the tent in his pants. She couldn’t wait anymore. He heard Ben protest when she removed her finger from his mouth, but stopped when he felt her unbuckle his belt. 

“Rey,” He sighed in relief feeling his cock finally being set free. He watched as she got off him pulling her pants and underwear off. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.” 

Rey bit her lip closing the gap between her legs feeling self-conscious. 

“Don’t hide from me.” 

Rey bit her lip climbing onto his lap again positioning her sex against his. “I’ve never done anything like this before.” 

“Nether have I.” 

Rey sighed wrapping her arms around his neck. “I’m a little nervous.” 

“Don’t worry I’ll be gentle.” 

Rey smiled brushing her lips against his as she slowly slide down his length. Rey huffed as she clung to Ben feeling him stretch her. 

“Are you okay.” 

“Yes, just didn’t expect you to be so big.” 

“If it hurts I can stop.” 

“No,” She shook her head. “I want this; just give me time to adjust.” Rey sighed finally feeling herself adjust to Ben’s big cock. “You can move now.” 

“You sure.” 

Rey nodded sighing in relief when she felt Ben’s hips move up and down slowly pushing in and out. “Move with me Rey.” 

Rey nodded moving her hips in a circle motion with each thrust Ben gave her. “Fuck you’re so hot.” 

“Ben,” Rey moaned feeling him going deeper inside of her. 

“Touch yourself sweetheart. Tell me how much you love me fucking you.” 

Rey nodded moving her hand down touching her throbbing clitoris and began stroking. “You’re so big Ben.” She whimpered. “You make me feel so good.” She sobbed feeling him slap her ass. Her eyes widened. Wait slapping her ass. She looked down to find Ben’s hand untied and on her butt. “I thought.” 

Ben gave her a cheeky grin squeezing her ass cheeks pulling her down his cock. “Did you really think ropes could keep me down.” 

“When.” 

“Let’s see.” Ben chuckled about ten minutes ago. 

“You…” before she could get anymore out ben grabbed her tossing her back onto the cold medal table. Her back arched feeling him pull out just to enter back in. 

“Tell me I’m yours.” 

Rey dug her nails into his covered back feeling herself throb and tighten around him. She was close. She needed him. “I’m yours.” That’s all it took for her to cum. She panted for breath feeling Ben pull out his dick still hard as he stroked himself till release. She sat up staring at his cum covered thighs and the droplets still coming from his tip lands on the floor. “Why didn’t you cum in me?” She questioned. 

“I…” before she could get an answer the door opened. 

“Rey are you okay. Your tracker.” Finn froze staring at the sight before him, Rey half naked on top of the table and Kylo Ren standing there his cock in full display. Finn blushed running out. 

“Finn,” Rey called out hurrying and getting off the table and hurrying and dressing. Before she could reach the door she felt Ben grab her pulling her into his arms. “Stay.” Rey bit her lip feeling his cock hardening again. 

“I can’t.” 

Kylo pulled away glaring at her. “I thought you said you loved me.” 

“I do, but.” 

“You love him more than me.” 

“That’s not true Ben. I…” 

“Just go.” 

“Ben?” 

“It’s Kylo. Go!” 

Rey nodded running out to hear the sound of yelling and things breaking. 

“I’m sorry Ben.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't go as I planned in my head, but I like how it turned out. Happy Valentines Day tomorrow.

“Finn!” Rey yelled as she looked around the base for him. How was she going to explain to him? He saw her and Ben half naked. “Rose.” She ran to the small women. “Have you seen Finn?” 

“He walked outside. He really seems off those. I tried to say hi, but he just ignored me. Do you think I did something wrong Rey?” 

Rey placed a hand on Rose shoulder. “You did nothing wrong. I did.” Before Rose could ask her what she did. She ran. 

“Finn,” Rey panted as she stared at her best friend from behind. 

Finn clenched the tracking bracelet in his hands. “When were you going to tell me?” He spoke with so much hurt and anger. 

“Finn, I…” Rey watched as he threw the tracker onto the ground turning around his eyes red from tears. 

“How long as it been going on?” 

Rey wrapped her arms around her slender body, her body shaking with fear. “Not very long, a few months.” 

Finn gritted his teeth. “Were you having sex with him before I walked in?” 

“Yes.” Rey watched as Finn stomped over and over again onto the tracker until it broke. 

“How could you! How could you betray the resistance! How could you sleep with him! How much information have you given him? How could you!” 

“Just because I slept with him doesn’t mean I betrayed the resistance. I would never do that.” 

“Why should I believe you?” 

“Because I’m your friend.” 

“Friend, Friend! I real friend wouldn’t keep this hidden.” 

Rey watched as tears slid down his cheek. 

“I loved you Rey, but…” 

Rey cupped his cheek. “I love you too Finn, but not in the way you want. My heart belongs to Ben.” 

Finn pushed her hand away glaring at her. 

“Finn, wait.” Rey said as she watched Finn start to walk away. 

“They’re going to kill Kylo Ren and there’s nothing you can do to stop it.” 

Kylo sat there on the cold floor his resting on his knees. His cell was in complete ruins, but he didn’t care. She said she loved him, but that was a lie. She left him for the traitor FN-2187. He didn’t know how long he was in there, but the sound of the cell door opening caused him to freeze. But he didn’t even bother looking up. He knew who it was. “Are you here to kill me.” 

“God I want to, but that’s not my job. That’s the job of your mother.” 

“Then why are you here traitor?” 

Finn clenched his fist at the sound of Kylo’s old nickname for him. “You did something to Rey.” 

“Why would you say that?” Kylo finally looked up smirking at the man in front of him. 

“She would never have sex with a monster like you.” 

“I guess you don’t really know her then.”

“You used to force on her to make her have sex with you!” 

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but that’s not how the force works. She wanted me. She begged me to fuck her. She climbed onto my lap and fucked me. She moaned my name like the slut she is.” 

“You bastard!” Finn screamed punching Kylo in the face. 

Kylo laughed his body hitting the floor. “You know it’s true. She would rather have a real man instead of you.” 

“It’s not true, it’s not true.” He kept punching Kylo over and over again. He panted as he pulled away from Kylo tears stung his eyes as he stared at the bloody Kylo Ren. 

“Kill me traitor, show Rey that you’re a real man.” 

Finn clenched his fist he wanted so badly to kill this man, but.. He stood up walking towards the sliding door. He couldn’t. 

Kylo smiled wiping the blood off his face. He opened the palm of his hand staring at the keys. “Thank you FN-2187.” 

Rey turned in her bed. She hadn’t been able to see Kylo since what happened the security doubling and Kylo saying he didn’t want to see her. She didn’t blame him those. She knew she hurt him. She froze when she heard her bedroom door opened. “Who’s there?” There was no answer just the sound of heavy footsteps. She turned her body trying to see who it was, but it was too dark. She felt herself panic when her blue lightsaber turned on. “Ben.” 

Kylo smiled holding his family saber in his hand tossing and turning it in his grip. 

Rey sat up clinging to the blankets. “How did you get here?” 

Ben smiled pointing the saber towards her face. “What do you think?” 

Rey felt a lump from in her throat as she stared at the blue light just inches away from her face. “Why haven’t you left you’re free now.” 

“Pay back.” 

Rey gasped when Ben got on top of her pinning her hands above her head with one hand. Rey tried to squirm, but stopped when Kylo placed the saber against her throat. 

“I should kill you for what you did.” Ben growled. 

“And what did I do?” 

Kylo gritted his teeth his grip on her wrists getting tighter. “You know exactly what you did! You used me for sex and then threw me to the side like it was nothing! You left me for the traitor!” 

“Ben.” She gave him a pleading look. “I didn’t use you. I was frightened what Finn would have done. He saw us. I love you Ben. I would never use you.” 

“Liar. I should turn on his saber and end your life for your betrayal.” 

“I know you Ben. You would never do it.” 

Kylo growled again. She was right no matter what he did he knew he couldn’t kill her. Damn his father's heart in him, but... He turned off the saber throwing it across the room. In a heist he grabbed her panties and pulled them off. He was going to punish her. Make her beg. She needed to know who she belonged to. 

“Ben what are you…” She gasped feeling him pull her panties off and touch her bare sex. 

Kylo smirked discovering she was already wet for him. “I’m going to fuck you so hard to teach you lesson.” 

Rey called out feeling Ben push his cock inside of her just to pull out. “Ben, please.” She whimpered in protest. 

“How does it feel?” Kylo growled rubbing his cock against her entrance. 

“Please Ben I’m sorry. Please just fuck me.” 

Kylo chuckled placing a kiss on her neck. “So needy.” He placed the tip against her slowly pushing in, but stopped when just his tip was inside. “Naughty girls don’t deserve to be fucked.” 

Rey whimpered moving her hips back and forth trying to get him closer. “Please I’ll be good. Just please.” 

“Say my name.” 

“Ben” 

“No,” 

It took Rey a second to figure out what he met. “Kylo.” She let out a cry being rewarded with Kylo thrusting inside of her. 

“Fuck,” Kylo growled letting go of her wrists to place them on her waist pulling her closer to his thrusts. “Fuck, Rey” He kept saying over and over again his movements becoming harder and more frantic. He didn’t have long soon they would notice he was gone, but… He gritted his teeth feeling her sex squeeze him. He had to see her. Make her realize she only belonged to him. 

“Kylo, I’m close.” 

Kylo groaned placing a finger on her clit and began stroking it. “Cum for me baby. Show me who you belonged to.” 

“Kylo.” Rey screamed running her hands through his hair pulling him down towards her lips. 

Kylo groaned feeling her inside squeeze his cock her sweet lips attacking his. Fuck he was close he was about ready to pull out when Rey wrapped her legs around his waist. “Rey,” He whimpered. 

“Cum in me Ben.” 

He gritted his teeth trying to control his throbbing cock. “I can’t.” 

“Why?” 

He whimpered his hand digging into the sheets. “I don’t want to burden you.” 

Rey didn’t understand what he met at first, but it finally kicked in her head. He didn’t want to burden her with his child. He was on death row and didn’t want to leave her pregnant. She sighed frowning as she unlocked her legs around him feeling him pull out. She wanted his baby, but she knew it wasn’t the right time. 

 

“Fuck,” he called out feeling his cum splash against her stomach. Kylo panted staring at Rey who was just smiling up at him. “I love you.” He sighed resting his head on her chest. 

“I love you too.” 

“Always?” 

Rey nodded kissing his forehead. “Always” 

Rey opened her eyes, the sun from her window blinding her. She reached for the empty space to find nothing. She frowned looking at the empty space longingly. She knew he had to go, but it still hurt. She was starting to dress when she noticed a letter on her desk. She ran to it picked it up and began reading. 

“Rey, I love you and I want to be with you, but right now isn’t the right time. I have a war to end. We’ll be together. I promise.” 

Rey smiled hugging the letter close to her heart. “I love you Ben Solo.”


End file.
